The Animate Clay
Issue #15 release date; named Update 1.8.5 since it added to zones from the 1.8 update, but it is categorized Update 1.15. "Sidestories: Further Analysis" pack. Dr. Aldini speaks bits of Swedish as well as English. The voice actor is Peter Stormare; Hugin and Muninn in Strangers from a Strange Land, Dr. Hill in "Until Dawn", the Devil in "Constantine", and a gritty desperado in "Fargo", and many others. This mission is required for the the Sherlocked Achievement Steps Where is the creature now? Where did it come from? Find the clues and follow the trail. # Search Dr. Aldini's lab for clues. 'Letter from the creature'; workbench near Dr Aldini. Computer in the back left corner of the room. Parallels can be drawn between the monster and the personality of "Frankenstein's monster". He would quote Paradise Lost on occasion. The computer mentions a way for Dr Aldini to remember his account number. His arm is hidden, but there is another way to see it. The x-rays behind the surgery table are of Dr. Aldini. Inspecting them closer shows the number scratched onto his arm - 112016 # Follow the trail of the creature. The 'lowest parts of the city' are in the sewers, where the Illuminati maze is. Entrance to the sewers/maze is at 294, 289. Go downstairs. Take the middle passage and then the right-hand passage. In the room with the cement mixer, go to the alcove to your left. At 327, 335 # Investigate the scene. "Note from the creature" and "wallet" Tier 2/4 The search for the creature leads to P. Schuyler and Sons Cadaver Acquisition Service. It appears this mystery is loathsome, dark, and deep, and you have many miles to go before it surrenders its secrets. # Follow the trail of the creature. Clues point to Schuyler and Sons; 44 is the country code for the phone number; in the United Kingdom. If you call the phone number, you get the following answering machine message: "You have reached the office of P. Schuyler and Sons. We are currently in the field performing 'acquisitions', but you are welcome to visit our nook in the Shades for service at any time. Have your customer number ready and remember that we're only a away.". "The Shades" is an area just north of Darkside, in London. There, is a dead body near 257, 209. # Make contact with P. Schuyler and Sons. In the alley near the body, objects nearby can be interacted with: a shopping cart, cardboard box, trashcan, plastic container, running water, a brick wall. Each one gives off a different sound when you click them. Play the right ones in the right order to make contact with Schuyler and Sons. Listen to their voice mail, from the previous tier, or this link. To play the Schuyler jingle - shopping cart, trashcan, brick wall, plastic container, running water. # Obtain information regarding Dr. Aldini's account. The dead body will rise up and present you with an interface to enter a customer number. See the Account Number clues from Tier 1. After entering the correct account number, the receptionist will puke up a "regurgitated account invoice" :* Read the invoices (for the next tier) The trail of the creature now leads you to Innsmouth Academy. But searching for a dark secret on Solomon Island is like finding a needle in a stack of sentient, murderous needles. # Travel to Innsmouth Academy # Search the grounds for the missing P. Schuyler and Sons employees. The "regurgitated account invoice" says "pick up the body near the entrance". And it will be within the walled grounds. There is a dead body under a bush to the left after you come in the front gate. At 343, 388 in Savage Coast. Use the cellphone next to it. # Find the location referenced in the message. "Find the gate's eye, and walk 40 steps towards the rising sun and turn 270 points to widdershins. Take 70 steps, 45 widdershins, and 40 more steps. You'll find what I have hidden for you there. And remember to walk!" Backspace key to walk. Widdershins means to go counter-clockwise. The body is under a bush, at 397, 339 Savage Coast # Determine the identity of the corpse. Get both the "Scribbled note" and the "Damaged ID badge" on the ground.Check inside the academy to figure out where the badge came from. In the "Administration" office is a computer; it is asking for an ID number. The damaged badge has a bar code on it. In Wired is an article on how to read barcodes. OnLine Barcode Decoder is a site that can read an image of a barcode. The barcode on the damage badge reads 01221121. A ghastly discovery - Dr. Aldini killed his own father and turned him into an animated abomination. Follow the clues back to the creature's lair. # Find the creature's lair. The computer entries say he's heading back to New York. "I remembered Adam's supplication to his Creator. But where was mine? He had abandoned me, and in the bitterness of my heart I cursed him. Now, dear Victor, I dare say you wish to be indulged in a little gossip concerning the good people of Geneva. The pretty Miss Mansfield has already received the congratulatory visits on her approaching marriage with a young Englishman, John Melbourne, Esq." Street signs for "Adams St." and "John St." - names mentioned in the passage. At the base of that street sign, is a grate that is the Entrance to the creatures abode. Located at 373, 326 New York. Use the grate to enter the creature's abode. # Confront the creature. The only way to leave the main area is to turn off electricity to the wire in the pool. There is a fuse box on the left-hand wall. When you find The Creature, kill him. A short time after you kill him, he will come back to life again. # Inspect the creature's lair. # Permanently destroy the creature. # Every time you kill The Creature he will revive until you permanently destroy him. Keep moving and killing The Creature until you have him in the puddle of water that was electrified earlier. Then kill him there. While he is down, run over to the fuse box and turn the electricity back on. # Inspect the creature's lair. There will be a final note next to The Creature Rewards 179,5250 Experience total. 299,210 XP per Tier for tiers 1, 2, 3. 897,620 XP for Tier 4, upon report. 35,000 Pax Romana upon report. 3 Credits of Ca' d'Oro upon report Report Dragon A system as compromised a patchwork man is fascinating. Dangerously fascinating. The brain came from one distinct being. But what of the hands? Do they remember their old tasks? Do the organs feel nostalgia? So many secrets can be tortured from the clay. But the star that burns twice as bright burns half as long. The creature was a beautiful anomaly, but it played out its chaos. And now it rests. As it should. The ages follow similar patterns. They awake, vivified, the same repeating patterns grafted together in different configurations. They play out their chaos. And then, they are put to rest. Illuminati You were the star of your very own Hammer movie. Kudos. You eighty-sixed the science fair experiment. That's good. That makes Dr. Aldini happy, and making our business associates happy makes us happy. Everyone's happy. Wash the formaldehyde off your hands and take a night on the town. Zurn has been pestering me about the details of this mission all day. He's suffering acute mad scientist envy. He's doing his own grafting projects, but we aren't allowing him human parts at present. Yesterday, he made a squid-squirrel. Ciao-ciao. KG Templar "God, in pity, made man beautiful and alluring, after his own image; but my form is a filthy type of yours, more horrid even from the very resemblance. Satan had his companions, fellow-devils, to admire and encourage him; but I am solitary and abhorred." Inspired by your report, I had occasion to leaf through Shelley's text. Not Detective Inspector Shelley, but the writer. Amusing. That association had escaped me until now. The creature you confronted was pitiable in its singularity, but it was a monster. You put the monster down. That is what we do. Do not cloud yourself with any nuance beyond that. Dr. Aldini is a vile profanity on science. It is little wonder the Illuminati so enjoy dealing with him. That is all. Now I have to read the texts of our more contemporary M. Shelley. It is drier reading, I can assure you. R. Sonnac Category:Update 1.8.5 Category:Sidestories Category:Achievements